Emowyn's Story
by jossworld
Summary: Emowyn lady of Mirkwood who was raised by King Thranduil, has travled to LothLorien, it has just been attacked and she and the elf Haldir must go to her 'father' in Mirkwood to get Elves to fight to save Lorien before the Uruk-hai reach with their men.
1. Default Chapter

Lorien  
Chapter 1  
  
Emowyn walked along the path that would soon lead to Lothlorien, the beautiful 'city this was also the place that her friend Dreia was heading.  
Emowyn had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and was 5' 7, she was also about 1000 years old.  
"What brings you here?" came a voice from the woods.  
Emowyn was startled when she heard it.  
Haldir, A tall blond elf stepped out of the darkening woods, "You are of elf kind as well." a small smile fell upon his face.  
"Yes, I am." Emowyn replied "I am Emowyn of Mirkwood. May I ask what you are guarding? Most of our kind has left these shores." Emowyn noted the bow and arrow in his hands.  
"Some have lingered here in this land. Come, we will speak more on this when we reach Lorien."  
Emowyn followed Haldir she still did not know his name, but continued to walk. Haldir had long blond hair and lovely blue eyes he was tall and very handsome.  
The duo soon reached Lorien. The dim lit city was beautiful.  
"This is a lovely city, sir." Emowyn said brushing by a low tree who's branches stretched out into the path.  
"Please, I'm Haldir." He smiled and led her up some steps that lead high up into a tree. Haldir opened a door and turned to Emowyn, "Lady Emowyn, you may stay here for tonight if you wish." his gaze met hers. "I must be going now. I will have someone bring you a meal."  
Emowyn smiled at the other elf, "Thank-you, Haldir."  
Haldir nodded and swiftly left the room giving her one last smile.  
Emowyn laid back onto the sleep-couch. She may not have needed to sleep but she always found it relaxing. 


	2. Attack

Attack!  
Chapter 2  
  
Emowyn Swung her legs over the edge of her sleep-couch. She felt her heart pound in her chest, every muscle on alert. But why?  
She had been resting when she had sensed it. It felt as though danger was near, but Emowyn was not in any danger...  
Suddenly, she recognized the feeling. She had experienced it before. Elves sometimes sense when another elf, close to them, is in trouble.  
"Haldir." She murmured. It had to be the other elf. Emowyn fought against the feeling. It was ridiculous, absurd. The Elf was not her business. Why would there be such a strong connection between them?  
  
Haldir sprang forward, slashing at the dead tree that stood in front of him.  
He had been patrolling when he saw the lone Uruk-hai, at least he thought it was lone until a few other showed up, they had just spotted Haldir.  
The sword cut through the treed easily with a thud the tree fell on top of a few of the Orcs who had just joined. They howled in surprise and pain.  
"Sorry to break up your game." Haldir said keeping his eye on the surprised Uruk-hai.  
The Uruk-Hai crossed some of the space between them, "So Elf you have not yet learned your lesson?"  
"Oh, But I have learned something." Haldir added and held up his sword ready. "You prey on the weak. Now I am prepared to fight you, Coward."  
The Uruk-Hai eyed the sword, "With that?!"  
Haldir ducked and rolled in defense. As he passed, he delivered a blow to the Uruk-Hai's neck. That would have killed any man.  
As the Uruk-Hai move toward Haldir, his enormous fists raised, Haldir ducked and rolled in a classic defense maneuver. As he passed he delivered another blow this time to the Uruk-Hai's leg. He heard the sword slit the skin.  
The Uruk-Hai roared in fury as he as he staggered back he fell into the tree crushing the Orcs even more.  
Haldir dashed off down a hill, The Uruk-Hai was right behind him until he passed back into Lorien realm.  
  
Emowyn climbed down the steps out into the woods. She could still feel Haldir, she had to find him.  
Emowyn took out her sword and started off into the woods. She didn't get that far when Haldir came running up.  
"Lady Emowyn," he took her hand and pulled her out of the woods back into Lorien. "We have been attacked. There are a few Uruk-hai further into the woods, I think they are regrouping."  
"Uruk-hai? Here?" Emowyn held her sword tightly "We must fight them!"  
"There are not enough of us to fight."  
"We have to try."  
"They know where we are, but if they wish to attack us and win they will try to get reinforcements." Haldir released her hand, "If we wish to battle the Uruk-hai and keep out land we must do the same."  
Emowyn nodded, "Greenwood, there are many elves still there." she spoke of Mirkwood the lands name had been returned after the evil of Saron left it.  
"I must leave now if I am to bring them back in time." Haldir started to cross Lorien back to his home.  
"You? I'm coming with you."  
Haldir shook his head as he began to climb the steps leading up his tree. "It is far to dangerous a trip. And I need you here."  
Emowyn rolled her eyes, "I have traveled to road many times before. I can help you.  
Haldir picked up his bow, arrows, and his sword. "How could you help me?"  
Emowyn took out her sword "I can fight better then any companion you choose to take."  
"Which is why I need you here..."  
"There are others who can stay and guard!"  
Haldir paused for a moment then looked over into her brown eyes, never had he seen such beautiful eyes. "Very well, but let us go now." He handed Emowyn one of his bows and a sack of arrows. "Here take these, we do not have time to get yours."  
Emowyn smiled "Then lets go!"  
Haldir and Emowyn headed out into the forest after telling Rumil, Haldir's brother, about the Uruk-hai, that they were leaving and to guard Lorien until they returned. 


	3. Getting Started

Lunch  
Chapter 4  
  
After another five hours of walking, it was now mid day. They had just reached Greenwood.  
As Haldir and Emowyn approached a grassy, sunny area Haldir spoke, "Perhaps we should stop and eat."  
Emowyn smiled "Here?" She asked holding out their bag of food.  
Haldir nodded and took the bag.  
The two walked over and sat down in the tall grass as Emowyn made a small fire and cooked some food, she didn't feel like having lembus.  
Haldir sat down next to Emowyn and took a bite of the food.  
Emowyn sat quietly waiting to see what Haldir thought of the food, Emowyn didn't have a very good cooking past. "Well?" She finally said.  
Haldir smiled "Very good!"  
"Good!" She laughed and took a few bites smiling.  
The two laughed and talked for nearly an hour.  
"We should go..." Emowyn said picking up their stuff.  
Haldir nodded "Yes, That would be wise.  
After the two had packed they started down the trail again... 


	4. Lunch

Lunch  
Chapter 4  
  
After another five hours of walking, it was now mid day. They had just reached Greenwood.  
As Haldir and Emowyn approached a grassy, sunny area Haldir spoke, "Perhaps we should stop and eat."  
Emowyn smiled "Here?" She asked holding out their bag of food.  
Haldir nodded and took the bag.  
The two walked over and sat down in the tall grass as Emowyn made a small fire and cooked some food, she didn't feel like having lembus.  
Haldir sat down next to Emowyn and took a bite of the food.  
Emowyn sat quietly waiting to see what Haldir thought of the food, Emowyn didn't have a very good cooking past. "Well?" She finally said.  
Haldir smiled "Very good!"  
"Good!" She laughed and took a few bites smiling.  
The two laughed and talked for nearly an hour.  
"We should go..." Emowyn said picking up their stuff.  
Haldir nodded "Yes, That would be wise.  
After the two had packed they started down the trail again... 


	5. Stories

Stories  
Chapter 5  
  
The moon was bright that night so they were able to travel that night. Haldir and Emowyn walked silently through the woods.  
Emowyn sighed "Its too quiet. Haldir, Tell me something about yourself."  
Haldir thought for a second, "I Died, at the battle of Helms Deep."  
"At the Battle of Helms Deep?" Emowyn smiled "I meant a true story."  
He laughed "It is."  
"Is this a ghost that stands in front of me?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well don't leave me hanging!"  
"I awoke in Valinor, Then soon learned that my brothers had decided to stay in Middle Earth, so I had to come back. I found someone who would give me their boat and I crossed the sea back here.  
"I didn't know people could come back from Valinor."  
"It was a long and heard trip."  
"That is amazing!"  
"I thought so myself... what about you?... Your one of the boldest women I've ever met."  
"Boldest?" Emowyn shrugged.  
"You don't often meet a girl who takes control, fights, talks." he looked down at her clothes. "Wears pants-"  
She tried not to laugh "Are those good things?"  
Haldir nodded "-Is so pretty." he finished.  
Emowyn blushed, "Well, I guess it was the way I grew up."  
"Well?" Haldir pushed a large branch out of the path and let Emowyn pass first.  
"I don't know where I'm really from, or who my real parents are. But I was left in Greenwood one day at a very young age, Prince Legolas found me and brought me to his Father, King Thranduil, He decided to raise me. Growing up in Greenwood when it was still Mirkwood, I fought a lot to protect my home, I learned to fight in near dark. And fighting comes with talking, complaining, yelling, taking charge." Emowyn laughed.  
Haldir smiled "For good reason, I'm sure."  
"You get the picture. I left Greenwood not too long ago, and met a my very best friends, a hobbit Alasse, An Elf Dreia, and a female Wizard Anwen."  
"Where are they now?"  
"Oh, um... I don't know where they are actually heading. But we departed each other at the edge of Fangorn Forrest, a few days ago."  
"Interesting... you were raised by King Thranduil."  
"Yes I was." Emowyn said matter-a-factly.  
They  
talked a  
bit more  
as they  
walked  
down the  
long  
path. 


End file.
